Knight in Shining Armor
by CrazyChris123
Summary: "Exercise extreme caution out there, Piper. The Commonwealth is hazardous for civilians." "I can handle myself, soldier boy." A soft-spoken chauvinist and a free-spirited bohemian prove that opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What was with that civilian? Always so full of snark, he thought.

And now, he was given orders by his comrade, his friend, to search for an unexplained radio frequency near Salem. With Piper Wright. Sigh.

"I need you and Piper to check out this radio frequency. It won't take long, it's just near Starlight Drive-in."

And now we were walking all over, searching for the frequency.  
"Think you can make more noise, soldier boy?"  
"I am sorry, I do not mean to make this much noise, civilian."

Mole rats came up.  
Pulling out my laser rifle, I took aim and shot as many as I could. Piper shot a few, but barely got their legs. Afterwards, I took their meat. Taking out my knife, I gutted them, pulling off small chunks of meat to put into a tin I kept.  
"Are you ok, Piper?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just got bitten when we were fighting.."  
"I would like to use a stimpak on you."  
"Ok…?"

And so I put one stimpak needle into her arm. Did the trick.  
"So, fight any of these before, Danse?", she asked.

"Yes, I have fought many in the Capital Wasteland before. We even found a tame one in an area referred to as the Jury Street Metro Station."

"Woah, that sounds strange. I've heard of tame mole rats everywhere, but never seen one before."  
"It was quite… adorable. We were allowed to keep it at the Citadel, to be able to raise it and attempt to breed more domesticated mole rats."

"Oh, Danse, by the way… this Capitol Wasteland you come from, what is it like?"  
"In all honesty, it used to be horrible. Inhospitable to anyone living there. A barren and incinerated desert. If you were not made into a decoration by drug-ridden raiders, you would have been torn apart by the wildlife or broken down by a super mutant. It was a horrible place… but after a certain prestigious wastelander came along, things got better. The threats went away slowly, settlements began to thrive, and many were happy."

"Wow. That's nice. Glad to hear those problems are getting solved."

"As am I.

Distracted by our conversation, we didn't even notice the footsteps until it was too late and the raiders began shooting. I easily shot down the ones on my flank, but Piper was getting shot at and hurt… and now she's reloading. Without any thinking, I made a mad dash towards the raiders, knocking them over like pre-war bowling pins.  
This allowed Piper to reload without getting too hurt. She then proceeded to put the raiders out of their misery. Putting her pistol against their heads, she pulled the trigger on the three of them, one at a time.

"Wow, soldier boy, didn't think you had it in you…"

"Had it in me to do what?"

"Come rushing to my aid, like a knight in shining armor."

"Just doing my job, civilian."

"You seem a bit roughed up around the face. Here, have something sweet to take your mind off the pain".

[Nuka Cola added to inventory]

"Thank you, Piper. I will treasure it always."

"Hah, no, you don't have to do that, just drink it!"

"Thank you, Piper.

As I chugged down the nuka cola, I realized I felt so… elated. I could not see why.

"Are you ok, Danse? Your face is turning red. You're not sick, are you?"

"Erm, no, of course not. Never better."

"Ok…? Anywho, it's awhile away from here, but I'd like to take you to my office in Diamond City. I want to have an interview with you. There's a lot I have realized during this one fight, and I realized this: I do not know you very well, but I would like to interview a Brotherhood member who came from the Capital Wasteland. So, what do ya say?"

"I thank you for the offer, and I accept this interview. I will do my best to give the Brotherhood a good name."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And so here we are. In her office.

Brrrr. Being out of my power armor makes me feel so… uncomfortable.

"I just want a good idea on what you're here in the Commonwealth for. Also, a life story, if you please. Now, for the first question. How did you join the Brotherhood of Steel?", she asked.

"I used to be an orphan, scavenging for a living in the wasteland. I met a man named Cutler, who became my first friend. We lived as traders for a while. Then, the brotherhood began recruiting. We saw it as a way to get out of our 'nowhere lives'."

"How is the Commonwealth, compared to where you're from?"  
"Honestly, somewhat better. I see more settlements here, and they seem to be better guarded."

"What is your opinion on the Institute?"

"It is in my firm belief that the Institute and their synths are too dangerous to keep alive. They must be demolished for the good of mankind."

"Finally, last but not least… I might recycle this question, but here goes nothing; what would you say to someone who has lost a loved one, but is too scared to look for them?"

I froze. Memories crawled up… I saw Cutler, his body, all mangled up, failed FEV mutant in all his glory. I couldn't think of what to say.

"Are you ok, Danse? Hello? Danse?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry.

I guess what I would say is, do not give up hope."

What a load of-

"Inspiring, soldier boy. Thank you. Oh, by the way, what sort of message do you want to give to the people of Diamond City?"

"Keep moving forward."

"That is an amazing phrase. Good job, Danse, you finished your interview."

"Thank you, Piper. You have been an outstanding hostess."

"D'awww, thanks!

It seems like it's getting dark out, I wouldn't want you to go out there and fall asleep or anything. You can stay at my place if you'd like."

"You really mean it? Thank you. I am honored to be graced with your hospitality."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo' sis, who's this dork? Your boyfriend?"

I could feel my mouth breaking into the biggest smirk I ever had. Why was I doing this? Was I possessed? No, couldn't be…

"Just my 'knight in shining armor'."

"Woah,didn't think you would actually pick yourself a husband."

"No, I am married to the press."  
I was thinking of this one scene I saw from a pre war movie that Proctor Ingram showed me and a few other Paladins, as a reward for a mission. There was a man, and he was being served breakfast by his loving wife. There were these things called "pancakes" that he was cutting up and using his fork on. I wonder how Piper would look in an apron… GAH! No, Danse. Keep your mind clean and pure. You are a Paladin.

"Yo', are you ok?", asked the sister of Piper.

"Er, um, YES! I am fine. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Nice to meet you too, Danse. I'm Nat, Piper's sister."

And then I went back to resting on their couch. It was a good couch. Better than the one I used as a kid.

"Here's a blanket, danse. Don't want you to get cold at night."  
"Why, thank you, Piper. This is very kind of you."

"Just helping a friend out is all."

When I was sure she was back to her room, I slipped out of my Brotherhood uniform, or, recon armor, as we say in DC. Made sure to do this because sleeping in my underwear is ok, and also because I wanted to feel more of the comfort that the blanket gave me. It was a texture described as a mixture of smooth, soft, and furry. It felt so nice.

I was about to drift into sleep… and then-

"Oh, hey, uh, Danse… I was wondering if you could tell me more about the places the Brotherhood has been to. For, uh, journalism."

"I'd be glad to tell you." I slowly sat up, dragging the blanket up with me, trying to keep it against my chest.

"But, uh, I wanna hear what places you have been to."

So, I spent most of my night telling her of all the places I have been to. My escort missions from the Pitt and back, with emissaries, my scouting missions to Point Lookout to prepare it for colonization, and I even slipped in some tales of my own battles against the Brotherhood outcasts and the Talon Company Mercenaries. I had collected many Talon Company suits of armor, and I ended up being able to trade them in for enough caps to get a sweet roll.

"Wow *snort* that is pretty impressive."

"Many men died for that sweet roll. I will never forget them for as long as I live."

She was then silent for a few minutes. I had thoughts racing through my mind at lightning speed, trying to figure out how to re-initiate the conversation.

"Your hair looks lovely, Piper."

"Why, thank you, Danse!"  
Then, her face started turning red. Her mouth opened wide. Her pupils slowly glanced down at my chest. Oh no. I just realized what was happening.  
The blanket had fallen down from the bed… My whole body was exposed. I am indecent in front of my hostess, this is the highest form of dishonor…  
OHGODNOMYUNDERWEARISGONE

"I am very sorry you have to see my chest, Piper. I will immediately cover myself and-"

"Outside. Now."

I felt something inside me fall. I do not know what, but it felt as if my night was destroyed.

"But wait, Piper, I can explain!"

"I don't give a Super mutant's behind, go outside, now! You're sleeping out there tonight."

And so I went outside, and I slept on the floor. It felt ever so shameful. The worst part was that I forgot my brotherhood uniform inside the house.

When I woke up, it was the morning, and I heard Piper calling my name. I asked her to hand me my uniform.

"Oh, right, sorry. I sent you outside so fast I didn't realize you were still naked. Here ya go.", she said, covering her eyes as she handed me my clothing.

"Your wife made you sleep outside? Hate when that happens, man.", said a Diamond City Security officer, speaking to me.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear."

"Daaaaaaaanse~, breakfast is ready!"

"I'll leave ya to your meal. Have a good one", he said.

"Thanks. You too."

I came inside to see three nuka colas, three boxes of Yum Yum Deviled Eggs, two boxes of sugar bombs, a tin of cram, three plates with crispy squirrel bits and mirelurk cakes on each, and a can of Pork 'n' Beans.

"We gotta feed our big ol' soldier boy just enough!", exclaimed Piper, with a smile. This was quite strange. None of the other companions have ever seemed fond of me, least of all Piper. I'd rather not let my suspicions get the best of me, but it never hurts to be too careful.

[Two hours later]

'Twas an amazing breakfast.  
"You are an outstanding cook, Piper."

"Awww, thanks!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After we finished breakfast, we went back to Sanctuary. When I got there, Nick asked to speak to me in private.

"Say, Danse, I'm a huge fan of Jazz. What kind of music are you into?

"I'm into country."

"Ah, yes, an acquired taste… anyway, do you know why I called you here?"

"I am armed if you plan to do anything to me, Synth."

"No, I don't plan to hurt you… unless you hurt her."

"Hurt who?"

"Her. Piper."

"Why would I have any intention of hurting Piper?"

"Listen, Danse, I don't think you have any intention to do anything to her. But I heard from the grapevine that you two have spent the night at her home. I don't know what went on over there, but I want to make sure nothing is going on. Piper is a sweet girl, and I'd hate for her to go and hurt herself."

"I am still unsure why you summoned me, Detective."

"Are you that dense, Danse? I think something is-"

"Wait, Synth, are you admitting your feelings for me, over jealousy of my spending time with Piper?"

"What?! No! I meant, I think something is going on between the two of you. And while I don't doubt the honor of a Brotherhood Paladin, I don't know if you know your own strength."

I was shocked. What does he mean? Does he mean that Piper… likes me? Or does he think that I like Piper, or that me and Piper like each other? I am unsure how he came to this conclusion, but he is the greatest detective in the commonwealth for a reason.

"Synth, how did you come to this conclusion? Also, why are you acting as her father would?"

"I was in love, once, too. I know the signs. Also, her dad is dead. Got killed mysteriously a while back. Wouldn't ask about that on a date, though."

I was… well, surprised. Never knew that she was fatherless, as well.

"I just want to be sure nothing bad happens. So, I will keep a close eye on you two… and I have invited most of the group to a 'family outing'. This will give you some time to try and impress Piper, if you wish to. Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't try to impress her at the bowling alley."

"In all honesty, synth, I would try to impress everybody. I take pride in my athletic skill."

"Still holding in, huh? What are you afraid of?"

*sigh* "I don't know. I do not know if you believe I like her or not, but I will be honest with you, you disgusting perversion of life. I had… thoughts about her, thoughts that made me feel good. As if, she were…"

"Outstanding?"

"Yes."

"I understand. I don't hate you, Danse, and I am fond of the happiness of Piper. I believe you will treat her right. I will help you with this bowling. Hancock, Deacon, Cait, MacCready and I will be there. I will speak to them about the situation at hand."

"What if one of them tries to cause a problem?"

"...Then I promise I'll give 'em hell. You have my word, kid."

"Ok. Thank you, Valentine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We went on the journey, the journey to the bowling alley. Valentine, Piper, Deacon, Hancock, Cait and Deacon were all with me.

"So", Deacon whispered to me, "how have you been?"

"Outstanding", Danse said, in his usual tone.

"Heard you got a new girlfriend, Champ."  
My face turning red, I eyed him with the best death stare I could.  
"Relax, I won't do anything to mess it up. I'm on Nick's side, trying to make things work out for you both."

"T-thank you, Deacon. This means a lot to me. But I don't have a girlfriend."

"Hehe, not yet you don't, pal."

We got to General Atomics Galleria, and then entered the Back Alley Bowling. We went to the counter, paid for the one lane we were going to use, and rented some shoes. We were doing three games.  
"Make it count, lad. I believe in you", Cait whispered.

Does everybody know?!

I have to wonder, why does everyone think me and Piper have a… connection? I did not think we did at all. I guess, would it be strange if Piper and I became more than allies, more than friends? What are you thinking, soldier? This is the first time I have seen you have thoughts like this…

"Hey Danse, are you ok?", Piper asked.

"Of course I am! Did something happen?"

"No, it's just you blanked out for a few minutes."

We bowled for a while. I got three strikes, pretty good I must say. Then, after two games, one in which Deacon won, and Cait the other, I left my power armor with the group and went to the restroom to dispose of my solid waste. I was thinking more about the night where she saw me nude. How did I lose my undergarments? The look on Piper's face… it was… outstanding. No! What are you thinking, it was the most embarrassed face I ever saw! But…

I did the most impure thing in my years as a paladin. I began… groping myself. Nobody's here… Piper, with her charcoal hair, her lips, and her voice… what I wouldn't do to- HOLD UP, SOLDIER! Is this really the appropriate way to think of your ally? Gah, I need to get my head out of the clouds… dear lord. I am too stiff right now. I can't go out there. I will need to finish my duty.

About 7 minutes in, someone came into the bathroom.

"Yo', Danse? Are you ok in there?", MacCready asked.

"Outstanding."

"We miss you out there. We ordered food, too. Come out while it's warm."

"I'll be out soon."

"Piper is sharing a nuka cola with Hancock."

Thus, the door broke down. I could not tell if it was my fist or my leg that broke it down, but it was one or the other.

"Woah, Danse! Chill out, I was kidding… woah."

It's happening again. Another of my allies has seen me in the nude. I normally couldn't care less that they do, as my brothers would be nude with me and see me nude for most of our lives, but with these characters, you never knew what they would do. I swear, if I start developing feelings for this mercenary I will-

"Dang, Danse! You're quite the jolly super mutant! But, um, where's your foreskin?"

"My what?"

"You know, that skin that covers your wee-wee like a blanket. I thought they stopped doing circumcision after the bombs fell…"

"I remember not having anything surrounding or covering my member since my years as a child."

"Well, it's ok, Danse, I'm sure it's ok. But seriously though, Piper's worried that you fell in."

We ate our lunch. I enjoyed what I ate, mostly Pork 'n' Beans and something else that I forget. I am glad to know that Piper did not share a drink with that filthy ghoul.

"Hey, Danse.", spoke the ghoul.

Speak of the devil…

"I know some great tricks that will help you win her heart and what-not."

"I'm not falling for your tricks, ghoul."

"Hey man, your loss. I just want to help you out. You know, make the human race multiply and all that. Isn't that one of the things important to the brotherhood?"

"...What is important to us is the survival of humanity."

"Yeah, so what I said, basically.

Anyway, just listen here. Say this…"

I had learned the greatest phrase then. It seemed so kind to say. I went up to Piper, and repeated what I heard from the ghoul.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile."

"That's a lie, Danse, you never smile."

I felt a part of me drop a bit, but luckily she couldn't see through my armor how much pain I was in.

We continued walking, silently.

"Damn, Danse, I'm so sorry…"

"..."

"Look, I really am. I thought it would work. Anywho, there's another thing that might work. I did this thing with a girl in Goodneighbor once, where I saved her life from something. I can set something up where Cait can walk with Piper. They'll find a deathclaw, and then you save them. Sound good?"

"Outstanding."

"Good, good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

And so, I waited in that one area for Cait to lead Piper to a surprise…

"Cait, look out!"

I ran out, and saw an albino deathclaw. I stood there, frozen for a few seconds. Then, I ran in a mad dash towards it, almost knocking it off its feet.

I then began punching it. Everywhere I could, I would punch, The arms, the legs, the face, everything.I then tried to pull on his horns, which achieved nothing. He then threw me against a ruined wall, breaking it down. I got back up, slowly, and ran towards it again. This time, I smashed my armored fist against its stomach as I got to him. Then, the deathclaw overpowered me, as I was weak from the punch, and pushed me on the ground. I pulled out a knife from the sheath in my bandolier I had made for my power armor. All I needed was a way to get its attention off of me…

Ka-dink.

That's when it hit me. Not me, but the deathclaw. Piper had fired a bullet right in its eye. Too close, though. The deathclaw grabbed her, and right when it was about to grab her other arm with his hand, I jammed the knife into the stomach, twirling it around inside it, hopefully causing it pain. I pushed the knife as upward as I could, eventually reached the heart. It then fell down for the count. As did Piper, on me.

"Erm, um, sorry, Danse."

"It's fine, Piper. Are you hurt?"

"Nope, I'm good, thank you."

She stayed on my power-armored lap for a few minutes. Her face was turning as red as a Tato.  
"I, uh, better go. Thank you for saving me, soldier boy."

I smiled for the whole day. I later thanked Hancock for setting this up.

"No problem. I didn't know it would be an albino deathclaw, though."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was back at the Prydwen, modding my armor, when Elder Maxson came up from behind me.

"Soldier, it has come to my attention that you have had something distracting you lately. Care to tell me what that's all about?"

I then told him everything that happened in the past few days. How me and Piper talked to each other, how she interviewed me, and how me and the group all went bowling together. I did not mention the ghoul or the synth, though, out of respect for their safety.

"Danse, your dedication to the brotherhood is unremarkable, but can you stand the balance between the Brotherhood and Piper?, The choice is yours."

"what"

"Danse, if you love someone, you need to tell them while they are still with you. I made the mistake to never confess my love once, and I regret it. I won't go into my sob story. I will just give you this one warning. I want you to show your emotions. I want you to show your love to her. Is that understood, soldier?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. This is your current mission. Secure the perimeter of your emotions. Dismissed."

I went back to Sanctuary, to see if Piper was there. She was hanging out with Curie and Nick.

"Hello, Piper. I have something I need to speak with you about."

"Oh, hey, Danse. What's up?"

"Is it ok if we spoke… alone?"

"Sure."

We walked to a more isolated area in sanctuary, where nobody was around. I needed to think of what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Being with you has made me realize that I never want to be alone again."

There was a silence.

"Haha, good one, Danse."

"I assure you, Piper, this is no joke. This may be the first time I have ever had these feelings. I thought this would be easier to talk about. There's so much I wanted to say, but I don't know where to start…

I don't know where to begin Piper, my love for you is ever building, but... I have never felt this way towards another person before."

"Danse…"

"I understand if you don't feel the same way.", I say, looking downwards.

"Someone sounds a little nervous. Well you've got nothing to worry about."

"I-I don't?"

"Of course not! You've showed me a good time these past few days. You're a lot of fun, Danse."

I smile, happy thoughts racing through my mind, and I kneel before Piper.

"I would like to be your maritus", I say

"Um, my what?"

"Your maritus. It is latin, for a lover, suitor, or spouse. I learned the word from a scribe at the Citadel."

I could see an outstanding smile forming on her face. It felt amazing.

"Uh.. I umm... That's pretty charming, I guess...Learning dead languages to propose? I... I need- I don't... ugh."  
I looked into her eyes. I could see a mix of fear, of happiness, of curiosity, of excitement, and of nervousness.

"Piper, you have been the greatest woman I have ever met. Whatever caused our fates to intertwine, I would never let them unravel."

"Oh my… Danse, yes, oh my god, yes!"

I then grabbed her hands, held them in mine. We stared in each other's eyes, looking deep into ourselves. I saw in the movie, the pre-war movie with the wife and husband, that they kissed. I wanted to do that. I hesitated, but I came slowly towards her, as did she towards me. Then, we flowed into a timid kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up, wondering what happened last night… I remember me and Piper hugging each other, cuddling each other. Then Hancock came over to the resting area we were in, and congratulated us, offering us some drinks. I don't know what he gave us, but it must have been alcohol, I cannot remember anything… did he put something in it?

"Hey, Danse, wake up~"

"Huh?"

"Danse, this suit of yours is pretty big, but fits me good enough. Mind if I borrow it for the day?"

"Wait, what?"

"Just borrowing your uniform."

"Oh, um, Piper. I will be needing that in order to get back to the Prydwen."

"Fiiiiiiine. Only as long as you take me with you, though."

I sigh, "Ok, I will, Piper."

We then called in a vertibird. Took us straight to where we needed to go.

When we got to the Prydwen, we were welcomed by Elder Maxson.

"I'm glad to see you have accomplished your mission, Paladin Danse. Good job. I am proud of you. Now, as for you, Piper… welcome. You're part of a big, happy family now. The Family of Steel."

"Haha, what?"

"You are now with Danse, I presume. Which means that Danse has one extra responsibility. Congratulations, Paladin Danse."

He then gave the salute.

"Ad victoriam."

"Ad victoriam", I said in unison with him.

Piper looked annoyed. I felt squeamish, trying to think of a way to make her happy.  
"Say, Piper, why don't I show you, the, um, mess hall."

"Sure."

As we walked to it, I took a detour to introduce her to some squires.

"Are you Danse's girlfriend?"

"Wow, you're so pretty!"

"Good job, big bro!"

I felt the wave of comments and compliments, and I felt my brain dancing in them, feeling good the whole way through.

After we went to the mess hall, Piper wanted to see my room.

"Wow, Danse, it's more tidy than I expected."

I love her so much.

"Piper, there's something that worries me."

"What is it?"

"There's a war coming. I don't know if I'll do something I regret, or if I will die out there… I'm worried that you won't look at me the same way. And on the other hand, if the Institute tries to hurt you in any way, I don't know what I'll do… You've taught me what being close to someone really means. I'll cherish that forever. I want to stay with you forever."

"Awww, Danse… Honestly, there's no place I'd rather be right now than by your side. We both know we're tough cookies. We can make it through anything.

I then step forward and hug her, as gently as I can. She returns the embrace, yet with a tighter hold.

I love her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Epilogue

And today was the day. Me and Piper would go on our first mission as a couple together. Or, I'd be helping her with a personal mission, in her investigation to find out if a mayor is a synth. She'd need a muscle with her, and I provide that and more.  
We got to the office, finding no one there. So, we decided to search for clues and other evidence.

She's wearing a brotherhood uniform. I LOVE HER SO MUCH!~!

I look at her, wanting to speak…

"Something up?"

"Just worried… this mayor seems to have the community wrapped around his fingers. If he is a synth, then the Institute could do more harm than good, and if they find out we are messing with their operations, we'll be in danger."

"Danse, I'm with you. I've never felt more safe, more happy, in all my life. What else could I need?"

The End


End file.
